


1-3 Fiduciary

by saphire_dance



Series: Word of the day 2012 [3]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Fiduciary</b>: 1: involving a confidence or trust 2: held or holding in trust for another</p>
            </blockquote>





	1-3 Fiduciary

He never planned to wear the suit as long as he had. Just until Bruce got better, but he never got better. Just until he found a better Robin, but that hadn't happened either. Not that Steph hadn't tried. Steph who deserved so much more than Bruce gave her. She would have been a perfect Robin, so much more like Jason than he was. Bruce just didn't see that was what he needed. Tim finished folding the suit, tucking it carefully into the box.

It wasn't hard to find the apartment, Jason used many of the same shell techniques they all did. It had only taken a few days of research and some careful recon. Still he approached cautiously, wary of what traps and security Jason might have in place. He knocks on the door fidgeting with the string tied around the box in his hands.

"You are not the pizza boy."

Tim looks up as Jason answers the door. "No, I..." recognition falls over Jason's face as soon as Tim speaks. Jason looks up and down the hall before grabbing the front of Tim's shirt and dragging him into the apartment.

"Daddy using you as an errand boy now?"

"No. I just came to give you this." Tim holds out the box trembling slightly.

Jason looks at him suspiciously for a long moment. He pulls Tim against his chest, turning him so Tim Is between him and the box. He keeps one arm tight around Tim, holding him in place as he pulls out a knife.

Tim swallows, eyes following the blade. Jason lets out a huff of laughter that ghosts against Tim's ear. Jason cuts the string off the box, using the tip of the blade to flip it open.

Jason's laugh is even louder now. "I don't think I'll fit into your clothes, kid."

Tim blushes, he knows how small he is, one more reason he's not right for the job. "It's your size, it was never meant for me." Red and black, his colors, Kon's colors, but this suit wasn't his, would never be his. He'd never be big enough, strong enough to fill it out. "Just take it, I won't bother you anymore."

"Fuck." Jason spins Tim around again looking at his face. "You're serious aren't you?"

Tim nods, blinking a little too quickly to get rid of the damp feeling in his eyes.

Jason curses some more, jumping slightly when there's another knock at the door. "That had better be the damn pizza boy." He pushes Tim towards the worn down sofa. "Take a seat, kid. We need to talk."


End file.
